Five Servos of Doom Deleted Scenes
by Saffire Blade
Summary: Season 3 spoilers! What if during Prowl's flashback, he actualy ended up meeting Bumblebee for the first time without realising it? This is fan created deleted scene of what else took place before and after the protoforms were stolen. Slight Prowl/BBee


Hey all, your neighbour friendlihood fangirl is back with another fic ^^ (Don't worry, I'll continue BUMBL-B after I've handed in all of my assignments, completed all three of my exams and give a 15min verbal presentation of all my work done this past year....AAARRRGGGHHH! I'm never gonna pass with only 2 1/2 weeks left *runs histerically!*

*Cough cough* I needed that, anyway since I'm taking a break from my earlier fic, I don't see why I still can't make a oneshot, just for all the animated lovers out there!

Summary - **SPOILERS **if you haven't seen the episode turn back now! what if by chance Prowl and Bumblebee acutally met each other in another time after Yoketron was murdered, without even realising it themsleves? This takes place before and after the time the protoforms were stolen and Prowl was left alone, unable to finsh his cyber ninja training. So basically, this is just a fangirl's attempt at twisting the story line, for her own sick desires to make a cute fic about these two and how they came to know one another. ENJOY!

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Transformers, the idea, character creations, story line, or anything to do with the franchise (heck! I don't even own a action figure (my parents think I'm too old for them T_T ))

**Warnings** - Semi violence, character death, emotional scarring and let's not forget a slight hint of a growing bond between two robots

* * *

**Five servos of Doom deleted scene - by Saffire Blade**

"I'm sorry master" Prowl sighed as he couldn't fully close the chamber door to seal the resting protoforms inside.

"You have the spark within you, you simply have to locate it" Master Yoketron explained, trying to lift Prowl's spirit. "That's why I am sending you on an optics quest. Find your spark Prowl, and return as the cyber ninja I know you to be."

Prowl bowed to his sensei and exited the dojo, preparing himself for the long journey ahead of him. He believed in himself and the words of Master Yoketron. Prowl knew he would be victorious in his quest and take his spot as the newest brother of the cyber Ninjas, just as he always dreamed of.

That next morning, Yoketron wished Prowl good luck on his journey and not once did the golden cyclist look back as he left the dojo for the first time since being released from the stockade.

* * *

Stellar cycles after Prowl began his optics quest, a remarkable phenomenon occurred. Many of the unborn protoforms within the guardian chamber began to develop independent, beating sparks, before their time and started hatching from within the stasis pods.

Yoketron rounded up as many members of the ninja brotherhood as he could in the short amount of time the protoforms had developed. The newly formed Autobots had already grown their first primary armours, their temporary cover platings, which would protect their circuits until their own unique, stronger armour grew in its place. Yoketron prepared as small group of the council's most trusted cyber ninjas to personally transport the young ones to the Elite Guard headquarters for further notice. One of these chosen cyber ninjas was once his most pride student and now a capable Autobot warrior named Jazz.

"It can't believe how fast these little guys are hatching, and before their required date no less." Jazz commented as he carefully helped the other ninjas in removing the early born protoforms from their moulds.

"It is truly remarkable." Yoketron replied as he laid the next small protoform on a berth where he could scan the young one's spark, body and mental health. "They sense their brothers falling in battle and wish to fight by their side."

Conforming the next protoform was in perfect shape, Yoketron handed her over to another Cyber Ninja, who in turn carefully transported the resting femme onto the loading ship. Jazz handed Yoketron the next bot, which this time was a small green mech and like his brothers and sisters, possessed two folded stingers in his servos.

"Though, you have to admit these guys sure are tiny." The ex-student replied as he watched his sensei wave a hand over the child's processor and spark, sensing for any kind of disturbance.

"They will grow in time, but I must admit they will not become much larger. Fortunately they have a special ability that allows them to make up for this weakness with their speed and stingers." Yoketron explained as he folded the young green protoform's servos, unleashed the said stingers.

"It kinda hurts knowing the Elite Guard only want these little guys just to train them in a war they're not ready for." Jazz mumbled as he watched the green mech try to charge his stinger, but found himself unable to summons enough energon to ignite them.

"Weren't we the same as Protoforms? Rising to becomes warriors and protect our beloved planet at any cost?" Yoketron asked as he gazed at Jazz, "I too had wished a better life for these young one, over the stellar cycles I have grown attached to their sparks."

Jazz watched as his Master supported the newly born protoform's back as he pulled him up into a sitting position. The green mech gazed around the room in confusion and curiosity, his young mind not yet capable of comprehending what was happening.

Yoketron rested his servo other the smaller mech's chest plate where his spark was exposed and it pulsed with a warm glow that soothed the young mech into a stasis nap.

"Crazy, how did you do that?" Jazz asked awed at how at peace the mech and femmes seemed whenever they were in Yoketron's embrace, while they panicked and thrashed when ever anyone else handled them.

"I have always been here to watch over these young ones and in turn my sparks beats in rhythm with the energy of their own. I have known them all their life, so they are at peace with my presence."

Jazz smiled with pride, but his faceplate soon dropped as Yoketron clutched his head in pain and the green mech squirmed as if suffering from a nightmare.

"Master?" Jazz asked, instantly by his teacher's side.

"This one, this young one will suffer much hardship in his life. He will face more pain and sorrow then any of others ever will experience." His servo released the young one's spark and the child fell back into deep slumber in Yoketron's grasp. "I fear this might be one of the few who will not survive the war."

"Then why are we sending them off at such a young age?" Jazz growled quietly so not to disturb the other protoforms "They're not even one solar cycle old!"

"True, they may be young in both matter and processor, but I sense a great power ready to be released from within. They are strong, with great potential and much persistence to succeed." Yoketron passed the child back to Jazz. "Assuming the other protoforms do not start generating before their set date, then this is the last one to be delivered. I'm entrusting you and your team to take care of them."

"Don't worry Master Yoketron." Jazz passed the child to another ninja who placed the young one in a stasis pod that would protect their soft metal tissue during the long journey. "I promise not to let a single one of them will go offline during the journey, they're in safe servos."

"I hope you are right, may the Ninja brothers keep you save along your travels."

Both sensei and student bowed to each and Jazz left with the rest of his team to deliver the new bots to the Autobot meeting point where they would then be handed over to the Elite Guard for protection.

Yoketron followed the crew onto the landing bay and watched the space craft leave his solitude dojo, not once sensing the danger that approached.

* * *

Many cycles after Jazz and his team had left the dojo, Yoketron went back to watching over the rest of the Protoforms back in the secret chamber hidden behind cyber ninja monument room. In the centre of the chamber Yoketron sat quietly, crossed legged on the landing as he sensed to growing sparks beating inside all of the protoforms that slept peacefully in their pods. Letting their thoughts and feelings flow with his own, the young ones rested peacefully knowing they were protected by a familiar spark.

Just when all seemed at peace, Yoketron sensed a wave of fear and terror inside the chamber, generating from each and every one of the protoform pods. Optics lighting up in full brightness, Yoketron jumped to his feet and ran out of the room as quickly as he could. Outside he positioned himself to levitate the orb and close the chamber from outside disturbance, but before the gates could fully shut, Yoketron was hit form behind.

Falling to the ground, Yoketron caught the vibration of feet running towards him and rolled aside just in time to grab the attacking servo and pushed the assailant overhead just as another shot was fired. The attacker caught the blast of the ray and was thrown aside by the impact, leaving Yoketron unharmed and ready to defend himself.

"Just as stealthy as ever, Master" A new voice chuckled as he moved from his hiding place among the shadows.

"Lockdown!" Yoketron roared as he spotted the faceplate of his old pupil and favourite student.

"How dare you return to this place, after how you brought shame upon the brotherhood?"

"What can I say; I had some unfinished business to take care of not to mention a promise to some new friends." Lockdown chuckled as more bots revealed themselves from the shadows, each shown with a Decepticon symbol on their armour.

"You have chosen their side over mine?" Yoketron hissed in betrayal and sorrow.

"I never did care much for that circuit-su nonsense, besides they gave me an offer I couldn't refuse." Lockdown grinned as he readied his laser for another attack.

Before Lockdown could even fire, he was struck by several kunai, thrown from above and dislodging his laser. Out of the shadows, a small group of cyber ninjas dropped from the hidden support beams above and landed around their master in a protective circle.

"Quickly! Disarm them as I close the chamber!" Yoketron ordered his pupils who in response unleashed their weapon to combat the intruders, while a small remaining group stood around their Master in a semi-circle to defend him from another attack.

"Nice try!" Lockdown's minions intercepted the attacking ninja, while he and the rest of his team charged their lasers and shot together in one union that knocked the remaining ninja aside and destroyed the gate and sphere.

While the rest of Yoketron's students were knocked aside, the impact propelled Yoketron foreword and through the crumbling gate. Landing on the platform that supported the runway to the chamber, Yoketron fell on top of concrete debris, but mostly unharmed, besides the pain in his back.

Outside, Yoketron could hear the clashing of weapons and the fire of lasers as the two teams began battling. Inside the room however, Yoketron heard the clicking of feet as Lockdown entered the sacred chamber.

"The Protoform chamber, I remember this vault very well, although you seem to be missing a few of your protoforms" Lockdown pondered as he gazed at a few of the empty pods.

"Come to think of it weren't you the one who taught me how to open and close the gate, Sensei?" Lockdown gloated as he kicked the remaining metal on top of his fallen master.

"You, you have not right, to enter this chamber!" Yoketron spun around and attacked his former student, knocking him back with just a wave of his servo.

Lockdown felt his body being swept off the floor and thrown into the nearest wall, with enough force to form a crater within the wall. Pushing himself up, Lockdown race back to his master and both used their martial combat skills to battle servo to servo on the railings that supported them.

Both were equally matched in skill and just when Lockdown was about to over power his sensei by switching back to firing with his weapon. In response, Yoketron relaxed and used his mental powers to crush the weapon and rip it and Lockdown's wrist from his servo. Pushing his palms foreword again, Lockdown was lifted off the ground and thrown onto the floor where he was now immobile.

"Call of your minions!" Yoketron ordered with a strong and controlled voice, as if the last two attacks did not harm him.

"Never!" Lockdown hissed, feeling the pain of energon pumping from out of his open wound.

Suddenly the ground rumbled from a loud explosion outside, causing Yoketron's footing to slip and releasing his hold on Lockdown. The traitor used his remaining servo to pick up the discarded gun and continued firing at Yoketron. The quick mech was able to dodge the attacks at the last micro cycle, sadly the blast instead fired at a defenceless pod behind him.

"No!" The glass on the pod door shattered and inside Yoketron could see the unborn protoform twitch from the impact and its small spark dimmed.

"Lockdown stop! You'll destroy the protoforms" Yoketron jumped off the railing as he levitated himself across the vault, to the broken pod where he reached through the broken glass to inspect the tiny protoform.

It was cold and still, like an unborn child that died before it had a chance to escape its mother's womb. A protoform's spark was naturally smaller than that of a normal transformer, but even Yoketron's processor could not sense the pulse from within its chest plate, showing any form life.

"Lockdown don't be reckless, we need as many of the protoforms as we can steal." A new voice growled at Lockdown who growled back in response.

"Fine, take as many as you can get before the rest of the cyber ninjas are alerted of our ambush. I'll take care of the last one here." Lockdown chuckled, motioning to his master, who was still trying to save the offline bot.

"Last one?" Yoketron glared at the Decepticons as he saw the fallen bodies of his pupils outside the chamber. "How dare you!"

Yoketron left the offline protoforms side and prepared himself to defend himself against an army of Decepticons, while also protecting the remaining protoforms from suffering the same fate or worse, becoming Decepticons themselves.

As several other Decepticons assisted in helping Lockdown take out the last cyber ninja, the powerful cyber ninja master was able to block most of their attacks and take a few of them out. Although, even the wise and powerful sensei was quickly overwhelmed by their shear force of numbers and weapons, that he eventually got hit badly and knocked aside. Yoketron used his last but of energy to lower himself onto the platform, where he collapsed from both pain and exhaustion. He was completely surrounded by the enemy, but his optics only focuses on the faceplate of the grinning Lockdown who got the last fire.

His former pupil reached down and removed the trademark helmet that Yoketron had worn with pride for nearly his entire cyber ninja career.

"I always did like this helmet." Lockdown chuckled as his master attempted to lift himself back up, only to collapse under his own weight.

"Its shame what you did to my servo, but not to worry, I'll get a replacement soon. After all I'm planning on going into the bounty hunting business after this. I think I'll keep your mod as my first trophy, then I'll be sure to get a replacement servo for the one you took." Lockdown's grin widened as he saw his master slowly slipping away into the well of Allsparks.

"Lockdown, we got as many as we can carry, now let's get out of here before the Elite Guard show up." The same mech yelled at Lockdown, who in turn rolled his optics.

"Well it's been a blast, but don't worry about your precious little protoforms, they'll be going to a good cause."

"No..." Yoketron raised a quaking servo towards the Decepticons who were making their way out of the vault with the protoforms he had raised as his own for so many stellar cycles.

Yoketron's spark was fading and his will power was weakening, but before blackness engulfed his vision he managed to make out one word "Prowl…"

* * *

Not long after Lockdown and the Decepticons had taken the protoforms and left, Prowl returned to the Dojo. Rolling into the main hall where he had expected his Master to be waiting, Prowl transformed into his bot mode with a solemn look on his face.

"Master Yoketron forgive me I...I tried but." Looking around Prowl was shocked to find the roof blown off and all of the surrounding walls and statues had been destroyed.

Wasting no time, Prowl ran to the monument room where all the past holograms of the cyber ninja brothers were displayed, along with an image of Yoketron himself. Seeing the gate destroyed beyond repair, Prowl ran into the secret room that hid all of the protoform moulds, without taking the time to check on the fallen ninjas around him. The doors were blown off and all around him, Prowl saw open mould pods with no protoforms inside. Yet, he immediately forgot about the protoform moulds once his optics spot the motionless body of Yoketron.

"Master Yoketron?" Moving further into room, Prowl ran across the floorboard and kneeled at his sensei's side, who was still online but badly damaged.

"Master what happened?!" Prowl kept his voice level as Yoketron tilted his faceplate towards him.

"Ambushed," Yoketron managed to find his voice but he was still too weak, "took the, protoforms..."

"Who took them?" Prowl asked, "Who did this?!" He wanted nothing more then to track down the bots responsible for the attack, but the eruption of sparks from his master's open chest plate prevented him from lashing out. Prowl had to stay calm and focussed until he got help for Yoketron before going after the culprits.

"Now, I join the well of Allsparks" Yoketron didn't answer him and instead let his optics dim and give into the slumber that called out to him.

"Master no!" Prowl whispered in fear, "I need you online!" Yoketron didn't answer and his spark began beating irregular, ready to give up and let the remaining energy disperse from his chamber.

Thinking quickly, Prowl ran to the nearest railing and scanned all the empty protoform moulds and luckily spotting one of the moulds with a shell still intact. Without thinking, Prowl jumped off railing and landed next to the protoform, where he pulled the sleeping mech out of its stasis pod.

"Who ever he was, he didn't take all the Protoform moulds!" Throwing the shell over his shoulder, Prowl jump back onto the beam and ran back to his Master's side, who was still fading and quickly.

Carefully laying the protoform beside his master, Prowl carefully removed Yokertron's spark chamber and placed it in the body of the new, younger protoform. The shell lit up with the light of its new spark and slowly took on the appearance of his master, with no wounds or damage noticeable.

Yoketron's optics flickered back to lie and he looked around the room in confusion, before his optics focussed on the relieved faceplate of his student. "Prowl?" Quickly realising what just happened, Yoketron lifted his head and looked at Prowl in both anger and disappointment. "What have you done?"

"I, I've," Prowl was in too much shock to properly explain what just happened so he simply said, "I brought you back."

"You must not sacrifice a piece of the future, to bring back the past." Yoketron explained as Prowl stared back in confusion.

"Some day, when your time comes," letting his head drop back, Yoketron let go of his new form and allowed his processor pass on, "you will understand." His spark faded, as did the lights in optics and armour, until both were grey and dull as normal metal.

"No…" Prowl dropped his head in despair as he grieved over the loss of not only his teacher, but the one person that had ever risked and scarified so much for him, just to make Prowl a better bot.

For cycles Prowl kneeled by his maser's side, letting memories of their time together flow by, his training, their friendship and just being together. Prowl could never relive those years and now thanks to who ever caused all this damage, he was left without a teacher to finish his training and finally become one of the ninja brothers.

Prowl let his servo rest on Yoketron's spark chamber and after so much time that past by, the warmth generated by his spark had finally faded into an icy cold.

"I promise you Master, I'll find the one responsible for this and make him pay." Prowl jumped to his feet and was ready to transform and rollout, to inform the other ninjas of what just happened, only to stop at the sight of a strange flash of light.

Turning around, Prowl noticed in the far corner of the chamber lay a broken pod with an undisturbed protoform inside, motionless just like his master. The protoform was far smaller then the other ones Prowl remembered observing, but at the same time just as precious. Prowl also noted the slight damage done around its chest plate and exposed spark chamber. True the pod had taken most of the damage, but being at such a vulnerable age it wouldn't have made a difference. Assuming the young one was offline, Prowl prepared to leave again, only for the same blue light to start glowing flashing from within the pod.

The shell was very much alive and its body was admitting a warm blue glow that made Prowl's own spark beat in response, as if the young one was calling out to him. The protoform covered itself in a blue veil of light and in its empty spark chamber flickered to life as a pulse light started beating from within the chamber, beating with Prowl's own.

"It couldn't be!" Prowl gawked as the protoform's optics lit up with the same baby blue light. It's dull, grey; liquid body began to take shape and create a thin primary armour that covered its exposed circuitry. "It's coming online!"

Jumping off the platform, Prowl manoeuvred himself past all the empty pods, until he landed against the cracked casing of the living one. Prowl forced the damage vault open and watched in astonishment as the young bot's armour took it's new shape and the blue veil shifted into a powerful, golden light.

Pulling the protoform out of his pod, Prowl carefully brought the new sparkling close to him and jumped back on to the landing next to Yoketron. Placing the newly born protoform next to his sensei, Prowl kneeled beside the bot and watched as it slowly came to life. The liquid body solidified and nearly all of it's inner parts were fully covered by the frail armour.

Supporting the youngling in his servos, Prowl was overwhelmed by how warm the protoform was and how his own spark seemed to cause his own to beat faster. Soon the smaller bot was enveloped in a blinding yellow light that slowly faded into a warm glow as if merging into its grey armour, changing it from plain steel to a bright yellow and grey finish.

The light vanished and all that was left was a semi grown Autobot in Prowl embrace. Fearing that the wound on his chest plate was still there, Prowl inspected the youngling's body but was relived to find that there was nothing wrong with him after all. His healthy spark was beating in perfect sync with his own.

The protoform's optics finally lit up in full brightness and their blue light gazed up at Prowl in confusion.

"Hello there." Prowl smiled reassuringly down at him and took the small black and yellow servo into his own, so the mech could latch onto his fingers.

The small yellow mech gazed at the other's servo and smiled back as he gripped onto Prowl, instantly taking liking to him.

"Do you know where you are?" Prowl asked still fearing the damage the Protoform suffered before hatching could still have affected his processor rather then his body.

The younger one tried to answer, but not a sound escaped his mouth. Instead the young one let his optics wonder down his new form and giggled as he made his hand fold in and released two stingers in there place.

Prowl chuckled at how the young one seemed easily amused by his own special modifications. Prowl had to remember he was dealing with a new born, so his birth was not like the transformation with Yoketron. His master possessed a fully developed processor that had lived for several stellar cycles, while this new born was still learning and had yet to understand the basics of his creation.

Speaking of Yoketron, Prowl let his faceplate tilt back to the fallen shell of his master and remembered he still had a murderer to find, he didn't have time to deal with a new Sparkling. Yet, at the same time he couldn't leave the young one here by himself. Who knows how long it would be before someone came to the dojo and found his master and protoform?

A yellow servo rest on his cheek and Prowl tilted his faceplate back to the young one who was gazing up at him in confusion and fear. Contemplating his options, Prowl tried to understand his Master's last words about the future and past. While his inner selfish desired demanded that he go after the bot responsible for all this and make him pay. His spark however, told him that this protoform was part of the future and he owed to Yoketron to take care of him.

The yellow mech wrapped his servos around Prowl tighter as he turned his head around to take a long around the room. There were so many empty pods like his own, both Autobot and protoforms alike that were damaged during the battle and left scattered around the room. His optics finally landed on the dead body of Yoketron and even though the young mech didn't know him, he still felt a connection to the late Master, who watched over him and his siblings since they were given sparks.

"You're the only one left that wasn't taken, and like me you are now alone with no where to go." Prowl mumbled as he brought the smaller mech into a full embraced, practically feeling the loneliness and sorrow in their hug.

Prowl let his gaze wonder from the living mech in his arms, to that of the lifeless protoform he selfishly sacrificed just to bring his Master back. That fallen mech could have been the small mech's brother, but now he will never get to know him or any of the others who were stolen.

"That makes you the youngest Autobot of your kind and the last one that will ever be produced in these protoform moulds." Finally understanding his Master's word, Prowl decided that this mech was now his responsibility and needed him more then Prowl needed his revenge.

Supporting the young one's back with one servo, Prowl swung his other arm under the smaller one's legs and supported him as they stood up. Prowl looked down at the newly born mech, who in turn held onto Prowl in confusion as they walked out of the hidden chamber. In the hallway and training room, lay scattered offline bodies of fallen ninjas Prowl knew as friends, students and superiors. Prowl tilted the young one's faceplate into his chest to save him from any more scars he had seen today.

"I remember Master Yoketron telling me the meeting point where the Protoforms would be transported for save keeping during the war." Prowl rested his chin on the young one's head, noticing the tiny bumps that would soon grow into horns. "I promise I'll get you there safely." He vowed not willing to risk losing another mech in this one solar cycle.

The yellow mech unfolded his stingers again and tried to take aim at Prowl's faceplate, who quickly pulled away at the last second. Giggling to himself the mech wrapped his servos around Prowl's neck again and let his optics dim with much needed rest.

"You're a little trouble maker aren't you?" Prowl whispered, realising the young one had taken an instant liking to him. "I promise I'll always watch over you."

Prowl knew it was a lie, the moment he met up with the other ninjas and the Elite Guard, he would hand the protoform over, tell them what happened at the dojo and to Master Yoketron and the others. After, Prowl would immediately set off after the bots who killed his Master, assuming he the trail hadn't gone cold after all the time he was wasting.

Prowl didn't know why he made that promise, but from how the young one reacted, Prowl could of sworn the child was keeping him to his promise, as his optics finally shut off and he fell into a well needed stasis nap. Smiling to himself, Prowl silently exited the dojo so not to disturb the young one and they set off on their long journey after Jazz and his team.

* * *

"Hey Prowl!" Back in the present day, Prowl now stood in front of a full length mirror as he gazed at his new mods and samurai armour, with the helmet of his fallen Sensei who he finally avenged, but not in the way he had originally expected.

"Prowl! You listening?!" turning around Prowl saw Bumblebee standing at his door with a huge smile of his faceplate. "Nice mods! Now you're part of the club" He grinned motioning to his own modification, his jet precious jet boosters.

"Thank you" Prowl whispered back as he went back to observing himself in the mirror.

"It's weird, but I think I've seen that helmet before." Bumblebee mumbled as he crossed his servos and tilted his head and gazed at Prowl with a frustrated expression.

"Where?" Prowl asked, suddenly curious at to how Bumblebee could have ever seen this helmet, it was one of a kind after all.

Realising what he just said, Bumblebee's back stood firm and he backed away with a noticeable blush along his cheeks "Uh, never mind, forget I said anything."

"Bumblebee" Prowl hard and firm response, caused Bumblebee to freeze on the spot and face the ninja again. "Where have you seen this helmet?"

"Promise not to laugh if I tell you?" Bumblebee asked to which Prowl nodded.

"Ok, you gonna think this is weird, but I've seen that helmet in a dream. Well, more like a memory actually." Bumblebee faceplate suddenly tiled into a smile "I remember as a protoform, I was surrounded by other mechs and femmes, I think they were my siblings. There was also someone else there too, don't ask me how I know, but it always felt like someone was watching over us, someone safe and warm."

Prowl remained quiet a he let Bumblebee continue the story 'He couldn't be the small mech all those stellar cycles ago, could he?'

"I never saw his face, but sometimes I would see him in a dream, he didn't do anything, just watched over and kept me company with his voice." Bumblebee unconsciously lifted his servo and placed it over his spark chamber. "Then one day I felt a sudden pain in my chest and the presence vanished, as if he was never there to begin with. It was the first time I ever felt truly alone."

Prowl silently walked up to Bumblebee and quickly anaylsied the young mech's faceplate as he relived old memories. Since Prowl first joined Optimus' team he always had this feeling he met Bumblebee before, but he could never pinpoint when they actually met. Bumblebee's protoform mould was a special kind that didn't allow much variation between mechs besides their faceplates, that's why they always looked the same. Yet the likeliness of Bumblebee being that exact protoform was very poor, since they were the most common Autobot's manufactured during that era.

Optimus always scolded Prowl for never trying to befriend Bumblebee since he was the youngest, but Prowl couldn't face the yellow mech was because of that reason. Bumblebee looked so much like that small mech all those stellar cycles ago, it caused old wounds surface every time they locked optics together. Prowl wasn't ready to relive those memories just yet, that's why he kept his distance from Bumblebee, he was a constant reminder of what could have been if he never left.

"Well, you look tired, so I better leave." Bumblebee said seeing Prowl's mixture of guilt, sorrow, confusion and regret, all written all over his faceplate.

"Bumblebee?" Prowl called out, preventing the youngest member from taking a step back.

"Yeah Prowl?" the yellow mech asked, walking back into the room.

"Do you remember anything after that, like the moment you were released from your stasis pod and brought online?"

"Not really. Funny thing is I don't remember anything about how I saw forged." Bumblebee admitted tilting his faceplate as if in deep thought.

"They never told you anything?" Prowl asked shocked.

"They never told us anything. We were transported to a special location and were monitored as protoforms until we fully developed. I remember them always telling us we were special in some way, but we were never told why. After the war they just turned around and sent us to different colonies on Cybertron and we began our training like any other Autobot warriors."

"They never told you why you were monitored more then any other type of protoform during that era?" Prowl asked trying to gain more information abut Bumblebee's past.

"Nope, I guess it was because of the war we were so heavily guarded. I was too young to remember any of it, but that was what I was told." He shrugged not thinking much of it, causing Prowl to turn away.

"But" Prow froze and slowly faced Bumblebee again "I do remember one thing about that time. Everything was cold and scary, there were explosions and I felt someone in pain, besides myself. Then, everything was quiet, everyone was gone, the evil presence, the other protoforms and that strange man." Bumblebee shivered.

"For cycles I was alone, until something happened" Prowl unknowingly gripped onto Bumblebee tightly as he absorbed all this new information. "Someone familiar returned and then everything felt warm and save again. The pain in my chest faded and I opened my optics for the first time. I don't remember who that bot was, but he stayed by my side the entire time and never left."

Prowl smiled and so did Bumblebee "I don't remember their face, I think it might have been my creator or guardian, either way that solar cycle was the happiest time of my life. After that the presence left and I was handed over to the Elite guard, reunited with my brothers and sisters. The strange thing is, even though I was with them again, I still felt alone."

Bumblebee let his guard lower for the first time around Prowl, or any of the Autobots for that matter, and allowed his optics to leak oil. He always secretly missed that mysterious bot, and his spark always felt incomplete without its warmth. That is, until that fateful day when the whole team was brought together on a distant astroid field, then the feeling vanished for no reason at all.

"Sorry for getting all emotional there." Bumblebee chuckled nervously as he pulled himself away from Prowl's servos.

"That's OK." Prowl smiled as he watched Bumblebee step out of the room. "Bumblebee? One more thing"

"Yeah Prowl?"

"You remember how you were held captive by Starscream, twice. Taken hostage by the Constructions, took on Blitzwing by yourself at the under ground races, ambushed by Wasp-"

"You're not actually gonna list every time I messed up are you?" Bumblebee moaned, not wanting to receive another lecture for not thinking before acting.

"Hehe, just try to take better care of yourself from now on, ok?" Prowl whispered heart fully as he rested a servo on Bumblebee's shoulder, showing a rare show of concern for the other mech.

"What are you my guardian? I promise I'll be more careful, Ok?" Bumblebee chuckled as he finally left Prowl's side and walked back to his own room.

"And I promise I'll always watch over you." With that Prowl slowly shut the door, causing Bumblebee to stop dead in his tracks as he glanced behind him.

The shorter mech was left confused as he suddenly a felt a familiar sense of déjà-vu, 'I promise I'll always watch over you'. Bumblebee stood in the hallway for several more cycles before shrugging his shoulders and continued walking back to his room for a stasis nap.

Bumblebee was naïve to how, on the other side of the door Prowl leaned against it with a single tear rolling down his faceplate. The sound of Bumblebee calling him his guardian appealed to Prowl so much that it caused him to smile slightly.

"I finally found you..." and he would never let him go again.

* * *

you like? ^___^

As you can see, it has cameos of Wasp (the little green mech if you haven't guessed yet), how the battle between Yoketron and Lockdown went, how Lockdown lost his arm and eventually replaced it with a hook (that last part probably didn't happen, most likely he just traded it in for a new mod, but let's ignore that fact)

I'm sure several of you will have complaints or confusion with the protoforms and how they were forged. I haven't seen that many of the other series (besides beastmachines and the first sage of energon), so I don't know anything about protoforms. Working with what I had, I came up with my own description of what happends when they are 'born' and how it occurs.

Secondly, I'm sure some of you are curious about the Protoform's size. Well in the animated, they were the excact same size as a regular Autobot, but just to make the story cuter, lets just imagine they're shorter then Bumblebee and Wasp. That way it gives the illusion Bumblebee really is a baby!

all reviews are welcomes, both positive and negative, so don't hold back. See ya next time!


End file.
